


Cinderlilly: Princess Life

by ArtisticDawn21



Series: Cinderlilly Saga [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on Cinderella, Characters are inspired by different adaptations of Fairy Tale, F/M, Inspired by Disney Cinderella Sequel, Prequel to Wander Over Yonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticDawn21/pseuds/ArtisticDawn21
Summary: A long time ago, before Wander was born, a mighty empire ruled called: The Star Nomad Empire. Its' in this empire where two unlikely Space Nomads-a prince and a scullery maid-meet and fall in love.Yet even after Lilly fell in love, life still wasn't easy.This takes place after her love story and into her role as the empire's newest princess.
Relationships: Lilly/Gulliver
Series: Cinderlilly Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097546
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Greyisles

_Long ago, there was a grand empire of the cosmos that was ruled by the Star Nomads. They once expanded into the far off corners of the realms and were a civilization built upon travel and exploration._

_They had a number of different rulers over their once extended time, including the story of one Star Nomad princess named Lilly. She once had to work under her stepfamily on her own family’s trade ship and was treated as a servant. Until one day, she met and soon fell in love with the heir to the throne, Prince Gulliver. For many months, they courted in private and, after a misunderstanding and dealing with a doomed dragon fight, got married. This story is well known by their empire._

_Yet that certainly wasn’t the end. Princess Lilly didn’t start off as a perfect princess when she first arrived at Star North after her honeymoon. While her life as a scullery maid ended, her life as a princess was only beginning…_

* * *

Lilly slumbers peacefully in the dark, and her eyes scrunch up as she sees her vision, despite sleeping, lightens up. She tosses her head around and tries to get back to sleep, but with no avail as now she couldn’t get comfortable enough to do so. The couch felt softer than usual for some reason and she just could find a firm enough position to stay in. Come to think of it, the couch felt larger too? She wonders why that was, then chalked it up to her feeling drained. Still, she kept turning about only for her body to start the process of walking up anyway. She sat up, reasoned that she needed to get up and start the day anyway. Prepare everyone’s breakfast and work on the washing and dusting and....

She opened her eyes and instantly felt bewildered with wide eyes staring firmly at all the pink and gold of the enormous room around her; It must have been larger than her basement, certainly larger than the space of her corner section. Her heart leaps to her throat, she starts to wonder if she was inside a noble's house because Rodmilla was visiting someone. She begins to panic at the thought of foolishly wandering off into a guest room, not realizing that it wasn’t the servants’ quarters…

After a blink or two, and looking down at herself to see a well decorated blue nightgown, her fears die down as she begins to giggle. 

“Right, living at the palace. Married Gulliver and became royalty,” she looks herself over before hopping right out of bed. She quickly fixes the bedsheets and rushes to the walk-in closet. She has to hurry before they try to send in a servant or five, she doesn’t want to deal with them this early.

* * *

Making sure not to make too much noise, she carefully creeps out of the bedroom and gently closes it behind her. Lilly brushes off the building wrinkles of her dress, simple pale yellow gown with white stitches, and she looks back and forth at both ends of the long empty hallway. Boy, the decorations alone must take hours to clean here. 

She spots, to her delight, her husband--her heart flutters with love at the sound of that title--also sneaking quietly out of his own room. He nearly jumps upon seeing her, but then smiles as they met in the middle of the hallway. They share a chuckle as they wish each other good morning. 

“I wonder when we’re going to stop waking up at the same time,” Lilly comments as she brushes off the white shirt’s sleeve playfully. He grabs holds her cheeks and leans in for a kiss; she wraps her arms around his neck.

After they separate he remarks, “Well, at least it’s not as bad as your old sleeping routine when you would wake up two hours prior to most early cleaners.” 

“Well, I’m still forgetting that I’m not spending the night at some random noble house, waiting for my stepmother to scold me for sleeping in a guest room.” 

He sighs before pulling her into his arms. “You’ll adjust soon enough. You’ve only been a princess for three months after all.” 

Her eyes lower in a seductive smile. “It would be easier if we could wake up in each other’s arms, it wouldn’t be difficult to remember then.”

Gulliver’s smile then drops a frown. “I’m sorry it has to be like this. It’s the royal customs to have recently married couples, especially couples that have only known each other for a few short months, to sleep in separate bedrooms for the first five months. I wish I could change my mom’s mind on this, but it’s her word over mine.” 

Lilly flutters her eyes, “Just two more months then.” 

He returns to a soft smile, “Just two.” They kiss once more before being interrupted by a voice down the hall. 

“Your highnesses,” a servant calls out to them, “I am here to inform you that breakfast is ready to be served.” Both of them groan before heading down the hallway, holding each other’s hands along the way.

* * *

Star North’s exclusive dining room was full of servants all lined up in long rows with china and platers, waiting by both sides of the large dining table as the royal family ate their breakfast. Lilly feels a great deal of pressure as she looks down her pieces of toast and eggs with porridge in a white glass bowl on one side while her juice is on the other. The silverware made her stomach turn as she tried to recall what both Jean and Gulliver taught her about fine dining. One would think she would have this down by now, but it's still difficult to remember which tiny fork to pick up first. 

Thankfully, her loving husband sitting near her matches eye contact with her and, with sympathy looks, silently points out which fork to use first. She nods in thanks and starts to finally eat. 

Queen Cosmos looks over and shakes her head with an indifferent look as her husband looks conflicted at the girl. The retired grand king Travis doesn’t seem to care either way as he carries on with his own meal. 

“Gulliver, how was your sleep?” The queen asks suddenly.

Gulliver looks over to his mother with boredom and a frown, before replying, “I’ve slept well mother.” 

Cosmos then felt reluctant before asking Lilly, “And yours?”

Lilly feels her heart jump into her throat before taking in a deep breath and responding, “It was we-well your majesty.” 

The tension of the room was thick with the queen nodding and with the king sighing as he moved his food around his plate looking dishearten. The rest of the meal remained quiet. After breakfast, Queen Cosmos stands up and pushes out her chair, all servants turn sharply, waiting for further instructions. 

“I must go and attend to my morning duties now. Gulliver,” she turns to her son, “I would like to see you in one hour from now.” Then she walks out of the dining room without another thought. King Gibbous gives the couple a momentary glance before following his wife. 

“Well,” heads turn to look at the retired king Travis as he casually pushes himself away from the table, “I’m going back to bed.” 

A servant follows him as he starts to head out. Before he leaves, he turns towards the other end and chuckles, “Good luck to you two.” Most of the other servants have already filed out of the room, leaving five or so left remaining. Gulliver and Lilly find themselves relaxing after the older Star Nomads have finally left the dining room.

Gulliver pushes himself out of his chair and casually turns to his wife. “Want to go walk around the castle gardens with me?”

She smiles and pushes herself out before replying, “Yes.”

* * *

“Is everything alright my dear?” Gibbous asks his wife as the two of them make their way down the hall. She scowls at the wall paintings they pass. 

“Lilly makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Is that so?” He asks with a sad smile before asking for clarity. “As I recall, she showed promise during hers and our son’s courtship.” 

“Then squashed that promise by breaking our son’s heart before breaking our guard’s bodies.” 

Gibbous looks a little flustered at that memory before going on. “Right, but you do recall her telling us about her horrible life before right? She did apologize for harming the guards, you know. Why was she only frightened to be harmed herself! Good self defense skills that one.” 

“That didn’t give her a right to reject our son outright.” 

“She did also say that she didn’t feel worthy enough to become a princess, if I do recall correctly that is.” He smiled before taking his wife’s hand. 

“She did also mend his heart soon after.” 

Cosmos huffed glancing at the floor carpet, “It wasn’t soon enough.” He gave her a dispirited look before she squished his hand tightly in her grasp as she continued explaining herself. 

“Don’t get me wrong love, I do feel for the girl. I wished she didn’t have to grow up in such a dreadful living environment by her so-called ‘family.’ I know that she’s as familiar with love as Gulliver is and that it’s going to take some time for her to adjust to living at the palace, to being the one waited on rather than the other way around. It’s just...I don't know what to think of her myself! I can’t pinpoint her personality. One moment she’s intelligent and respectful, the next she’s brash and violent!” 

“Reminds me of my young princess when she first met me,” Gibbous smiled while Cosmos smirks before hitting his arm then rubbing the tufts of his head. They finally arrive at the throne room and head inside. 

Cosmos states, “Lilly still needs to prove herself to be a worthy princess for the empire. I, and the kingdom, just need to see if she can truly handle it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

In an office room located in the far east wing of the Star North palace, Chancellor Sebastian speaks to a Star Nomad woman with light green fur and emerald eyes wearing a formal dark green dress with her short hair tied in a tight top bun. Both are looking over paperwork looking very crossed and exhausted. 

“I just don’t believe the girl is ready to be a princess,” Sebastian comments. “She has terrible table manners still and can’t speak firmly to a staff member without apologizing for--if I may quote--’Wasting their time.’” He finished shuffling some papers before pulling out more from a nearby folder. 

“Yet I suppose that she is capable of learning over time.” 

“That’s simply nonsense!” Duchess Constanze bellows. “I still think that a girl that came from such a lowly class background shouldn't be anywhere near the palace ball in the first place, much less marry into royalty! It’s absurd what it is!” 

“Don’t you recall the king’s own humble beginnings?” 

The Duchess looks flustered, but doesn’t denounce her early claim either. 

Desiring to change topics, Duchess Constanze asks, “How is the preparation of the upcoming Royal Annual Spiral Banquet coming along?”

“Splendid!” He happily replies as he pulls out a nearby list. “The view of the Union Gaoth Galaxy this time of year is an excellent choice of location for our route! The decorum of the Oth Ship is in order and should be set up in time for the dinner. As for the dinner itself, the food menu has been decided and accounted for. The guest list is taken care of and checked thoroughly. Yes, I say this year’s Spiral Banquet will be marvalus as always.” 

He then frowns and mumbles, “Well, expect for one facet that is.”

“What might that be?”

“The hostess I’m afraid. The queen decided that it should be...someone else this year.” 

“Without consulting either of us?!”

“Indeed, apparently now that we have a princess…” 

Constanze groans, “Oh no! Not her!” 

“I know.” 

“I feel faint!” 

Suddenly a servant knocks the door and pushes his head inside much to both the Chancellor's and Duchess’s argument otherwise. 

“Excuse me sir?” The servant asks, “Your new aid, Jean-Namid, has returned from his honeymoon.” 

Sebastian appears pale, “Now I might faint.”

* * *

A few days pass and nearly every member of the high staff and royal family gather in the grand throne room for Queen Cosmos’ announcement of how she, and her husband and son, are to be expected to leave in a few days to go meet with a few of their delegates of the Gosumor and Ozzweld colonies. 

“Fortunately, we are also expected to return in time for the banquet to begin and no longer than that. It will be Princess Lilly’s responsibility to uphold the honor of hosting the banquet.” 

Lilly looks bewildered, this was the first she was hearing of this, as was most everyone else in the throne room save for a few. Gulliver looks confused for a different reason. 

“Why must I attend these declarations with you and father? My presence wasn’t required before.” 

“My dear son, you’ve seemed to have already forgotten that you are now officially seen as our empire’s heir and thus, have a duty to begin actively fulfilling those fast-sets promptly.” 

Gulliver folds his arms and looks a little cross, but nods his head in agreement. 

Queen Cosmos finishes, “We will be leaving in two days from now.”

Afterwards, the meeting ends and everyone goes their separate ways. Gulliver and Lilly are walking down the halls with Lilly flustered about what was said. 

“I’ve never hosted anything before! What will I do? What should I do?!”

“I’m sorry,” Gulliver apologies, “I wished I knew earlier. At least I would have some plan to get out of this meeting with the delegates so that I could’ve been here to help you.”

Lilly looks at his disheartened face and forces a smile on hers. 

“It’s alright Gulliver, I’m sure it’s just nerves. I wouldn't be alone anyway, so hopefully everything will go to plan.”

* * *

The day that Gulliver and his parents leave the palace, Lilly finds herself alone in the throne room sitting on the ground seats of the dais. She looks at the three thrones that are currently present, she overheard a month ago that hers is being commissioned and should be ready within the next few days. The idea of a throne for her is already too much to handle. She rubs her face when she sees Jean come in looking dishuffed before spotting her. 

“Hey,” he says with a small smile. She returns it and he walks over and plops on the ground next to her. 

“How was the trip?” She asks softly. 

“It was fine, Gabriella had a wonderful time exploring the rainbow caverns of Wolor. Still wished that she decided to return here instead of going to Drizelle’s. I can never understand why she wanted to go see her sister, but she said that she wanted to help prepare her sister’s upcoming wedding with that one Lord Oberon Crescent. Still, it was her choice and she will be returning at the time of the banquet.” He looks over to see Lilly’s drained face as she mindlessly swirls her feet into the carpet’s patterns design. He exhales and shuffles closer to her. He starts rubbing her shoulder in circular motion. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to handle yourself. You’ve managed to handle a number of challenges by yourself so far, this banquet is nothing in comparison.” 

Lilly smirks, “Still would be nice if Mara could be here.” 

Jean pulls her into a side hug, “She’s a busy being. She can’t solve all our problems. Besides, I’m sure she would be telling you too that you got this.” 

Lilly sighs looking unsure at that statement, “I’ll try.”

* * *

The next morning comes around as Duchess Constanze comes up to Lilly’s closed bedroom door. With her, she has two ladies in waiting. One is a petite girl with light blond fur and pink eyes. The other is short and plump with light brown fur and dark brown eyes. Both are wearing the standard light blue uniforms for direct servants under the elite. 

“Your highness?” The Duchess inquires. She is confused at the silence she is met with and has one of the girls open the door. Constanze looks inside and gasps at the sight of a deserted bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilly is dressed in a simple lavender dress wearing a white bandana to cover up her hair as she stands in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Jean sitting in a nearby stool watching her. 

“Are you still nervous?”

“What makes you say that?” she awkwardly jokes while stirring the banana pudding she’s preparing. “I’m fine now, everything’s fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because you're cooking.”

“So?”

“You only cook when you're upset about something.” 

She scoffs, “I’ve cooked for other reasons before.” 

“When you were demanded by your lazy stepfamily. Since living in the palace, you never needed to,” he points out before pointing at her choice of outfit. “You’re also wearing another simple dress. You probably don't want to bother anyone, which is understandable, but that’s just a plain stitch gown. It wouldn’t even take a minute to put on. Not to mention you’ve been wearing outfits that you bought during your first days at the palace when you were extra nervous about living here and you started your secret habit of cooking alone when you feel overwhelmed.” 

She just stares at him and sighs with a small smile. 

“Can’t I just have an excuse to make breakfast for both of us?”

He’s about to comment further when Constanze comes rushing in the kitchen along with the two ladies in waiting trailing behind her. 

“You girl!” She directly points to Lilly. “Have you seen the princess?”

Both Lilly and Jean just start to laugh, Jean nearly losing it, before Lilly wishes her a good morning. It takes the Duchess a moment to recognize her. 

“Oh your highness I thought that-” She gasps as she starts at Lilly’s gown with wide eyes. “Why those horrid clothes! Well, I-- I didn't recognize you, Your Highness.” Jean looks irked, rolling his eyes before Constanze introduces the ladies in waiting. 

“Allow me to introduce your ladies in waiting - Alice and Chloe.” The petite girl and shorter girl curses in respect. 

“Pleased to meet you. You're just in time for breakfast.” 

“Breakfast!” Chloe asks excitedly with Alice looking surprised. Chloe then asks if she’s making scrambled eggs too, only to then have Constanze glare stops her from talking further, looking rather sheepishly at the ground. The Duchess looks back up with a fixed smile. 

“Your Highness, a princess never prepares her own meals,” She walks over to her. “That is not how things are done.” She looks around, wondering aloud where the cook is at. 

“He hasn’t arrived yet,” Jean speaks up. Constanze, now realizing that Jean is present, snaps at him. 

“Why didn’t you inform anyone of what’s happening? Why didn’t you stop the princess?!” 

Jean looks ready to open his mouth when Constanze just waves a hand in front of his face, “Neverminded, that’s not important now. I’ll speak to the Chancellor about this mishap and let him have a word with you.” Jean huffs as he folds his arms. 

Constanze’s attention turns back to Lilly, “Your Highness, it’s alright if you still don’t know any better. You’ve only been living at the palace for a few months after all. Lucky for you though, it is now my job to teach you the traditions and hopefully you’ll learn to be a proper princess.” Lilly flusters with embarrassment as she sets the bowl down. 

She stammers, “I-I’m sure I’ll learn in no time.” 

The Duchess mums with a frown just before leading Lilly out of the kitchen telling her, “Just do as I say, and everything will be fine. Come along now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all having a wonderful week and that you enjoy this week's chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

“The queen would be horrified to find the princess dressed like a scullery maid!” Sebastian scolds Jean, “What were you thinking?! Letting royalty prepare their own meals like some peasant!” Both he and Jean were in the hallways outside of the dressing room where Lilly is being dressed up by her ladies in waiting with Constanze giving the orders. 

He rubs his head before glaring back at the younger nomad, “You need to learn to follow orders and know that everyone has their place. You and the princess both need to learn your proper places in this empire.” 

“I already knew what you would’ve wanted me to do, but I had to comfort my friend. She’s feeling overwhelmed by the upcoming banquet and needs someone to talk to.” 

“The Duchess will take care of her, that’s her job. Your job is to listen to me as my assistant. You have your own duties to manage.” Jean feels annoyed yet says nothing out loud and just stands there waiting for Lilly to come out. 

Soon, she does come walking out of the room, and Jean has to stop himself from belting out in laughter. Lilly is wearing a very large light red dress with giant silk ribbons and bows, all the trims made her look like a fancy cake. Lilly kept her arms out as a little as she was also wearing a tall white wig that was also dressed with pink bows. The makeup on her face made her look like a clown! 

Sebastian’s frown down at his aid before beaming at Duchess, complimenting her style choice. “She finally looks like a proper lady of the court, a suitable choice for the morning.” 

“The morning?” Lilly asks. 

“You will need something much more formal for dinner,” Constanze states as though it was obvious.

“I still don’t understand what was wrong with what I was wearing.” Sebastian signs as Constanze explains in a calm, upright manner.

“A princess needs to dress like royalty, your Highness.” 

Both Jean and Lilly give each other a look before tightening their months, choosing to rather say nothing more of the matter.

* * *

Lilly is walking down the hallway, with Constanze and her ladies in waiting trailing behind her, when she notices that the curtains are closed. While she never thought to question it before, she did think the rooms would look better once the view of the universe was in clear display. 

However when she explained that, and went to open one of them, Duchess Constanze stopped her and said, “These curtains are never opened. It’s not proper.” 

“And not at all by a princess,” Alice adds in, Lilly noticing the softness of her voice. 

“Why not?” Lilly asks, confused. 

Yet Constanze scoots her away from the windows and down the hall, ending the discussion then and there. 

* * *

Jean is walking behind Sebastian as he lists off the number table settings needed for the banquet, all the while keeping with the Chancellor's enormous schedule. He frantically writes down each name Sebastian lists off just as Lilly arrives in the room with one of her ladies-in-waiting by her side. 

“Unless Marquis Dennis is unable to arrive for the banquet, dukes and viscounts will be seated only a few tables away from the Queen.” Lilly takes down that note with a pad of paper that Chloe gave her shortly before. 

“Why can’t people sit where they like rather than by titles?”

Alice shakes her head, “It’s always been this way your highness. Certain nobles can only be seated with others that are near their own rank in status. You must never assign a seating arrangement where a duke is seated above a marquis or below a baron.” 

“Like how it was with the garden banquet on Yonder?”

“Precisely, to do otherwise would lead to-” 

“It would be a catastrophe” Sebastian cuts in for a moment before moving on. 

Lilly and Alice walk to the end of the table where Duchess Constanze and Chloe are waiting with the latter holding out two shades of white embroidery. 

“Alabaster or Dove?” 

Lilly looks at both, noticing the slight darker tint in one. 

“Al-Alabaster?”

“Goodness, no. Dove,” Constanze corrects her. 

“Why Dove? I can understand that-” 

“It’s simply how things are done. So much to learn. So little time.” 

“It’s honestly not that big of a difference,” Jean mumbles with him rolling his eyes, Sebastian shushes him.

* * *

“When guests arrive upon the ship where the banquet is to take place, you must greet your guests at the door,” Constanze instructs Lilly as her, along with Alice and Chloe, walk through the halls near the main front entrance. 

“Remember. Curtsy to royalty, wave to nobility,” Alice adds with her head bowed. 

Lilly nods, “I know I can do that right.” 

“Indeed,” Constanze mumbles. 

Suddenly, a group of nomads enter in from the door with a few guards in tow. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Constanze stands in front of Lilly and the other ladies.

“We have a group of different Star Nomads here for court.” 

“The queen and her family are not here,” she says as Lilly, deciding not to comment, notices a few merchants that she’s familiar with. The merchants notice her in astonishment, one even waves a little with the other puting it down. Lilly steps around the Duchess. 

“I’m present, I could help them-” 

“Excuse me,” she speaks to the guard before turning to Lilly, “You do not have the authority to tend to court.” She then turns to the guards to inform the Chancellor to handle these minor matters. The citizens look offended, Lilly does as well yet holds her tongue feeling pressured by Constanze’s words.

* * *

Soon enough, Jean stood in the throne room beside a very irritated, yet composed Chancellor as he gave orders to each of the people that arrived for court. Most orders seemed to make some sense to Jean. Divide landmarks by fences on planet claims while using light machine makers for reserved space. Deal with certain taxes and send grazing farmers’ animals to be inspected for illness in regards to some planet pest popping up and so on. 

Then there were the people like the merchants that wanted to know how to arrange their stands for the upcoming sales week. Jean stood and watched as the Chancellor was unable to give a direct order to these groups and instead told them that the Queen will return soon to deal with this matter. 

That left half confused and half somewhat satisfied with today’s court. Jean didn’t need to ask once, when it was just the two of them once more, to know why he didn’t give any commands to the merchants. “Certain classes need to understand how certain actions must be dealt with in the preceding order of importance. This upcoming ‘sale’ will be dealt with after the queen returns next week. It’s not a major problem in the least as of this moment, it can wait for her majesty.” 

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, Lilly is growing rather bored with mindless needlework that is aching her fingers. She looks over to Alice completing her emboraty with Chloe having trouble with some of the missed stitches. The Duchess is off to take care of a task and thought it was necessary for Lilly to take a break from ‘planning’ the banquet to practice her needlepoint. Lilly thinks, as she tries to make sure not to miss a stitch, how bored she is. Is this what it means to be a proper princess?

* * *

At last, evening comes around as Lilly slams the doors from the bedroom behind her and collapses onto the bed feeling tired from doing near nothing all day. She honestly never felt so tired from doing literally nothing, but listen to other people talk! 

She pulls out her notes and paper work from the Shimmer Trade Company and begins work on them with relief. After Rodmilla's exile, her family’s company was returned to her and she provided to begin work repairing the damage the ex-Baroness has done to it. Lilly was able to rehire some old and new faces to man the stalls from all over the universe. Her family’s company was in a state of a high boom that just kept growing as the weeks passed. 

She does briefly wonder if she’ll be forced to give it up now that she’s royalty, but reasons that this company has been in her family for generations and that it wouldn't be right to hand it off to some random person. She was allowed to work on it during the first months living here and it gave her a sense of importance, but also comfort to know that her parents must be proud of her for taking on their legacy.

After a little while however, she was interrupted by a message call. Thankfully, it was from her dear husband and she stretched out on the bed before answering it. 

“ _ Hi Lilly, glad to see you,”  _ Gulliver says while laying on his own bed with a single floating lamp beside him looking rather tired himself. 

“You're certainly sore for eyes,” she laughs a little as she puts her paperwork away. 

_ “How is the company? Still doing well I hope?” _

“Yes, it’s fine.” 

_ “Sounds like something else is wrong then, judging by your eye bags.”  _

“Banquet.” 

_ “Ah.”  _ He fixes himself on the bed and waits for her to go on. She smiles before listing off how her day has been. She tells him about this morning, her gown change, the curtains, the table and color arraignment, the court, needlework, and now. 

_ “...wow, that was a lot.”  _ He looks concerned.  _ “Now I really wish I could be there to at least hold you after a day like that.”  _

“It’s alright,” she reassures as she shifts her body on the bed. “Tell me how yours was. How are the delegations working out?”

_ “Oh that,” _ he waves his hand.  _ “My parents have everything covered. All I did was listen to mindless talk about how certain sections of the colonies are doing and what businesses are managing. I’m not really needed here and I’m starting to wonder when I will get to have a say in anything.”  _

“I’m sure your time will come soon enough,” she smiles then asks if anything else was talked about. 

_ “Some kind of upcoming sale?” _

“Shopping Season is starting soon. It’s a big deal for merchants everywhere,” she says automatically. 

_ “Oh…” _ He looks off appearing sheepish. 

“It’s alright if you didn’t know about it. Outside of the common shopping crowds or merchant circles it’s hard to remember. It was always a big deal in my house, before and after my stepfamily came into the picture. That week can make or break a trade company like mine.” 

_ “Aren’t you worried about that then?”  _

“I worry for my employees, I don’t want the company to lose money because it could take a toll on them. Yet I already prepared for that months ago when I first got my company back with some sales here and there along with having a ten percent of budget going into savings in case my company has a grim outlook during that week. Hopefully, that wouldn’t be the case though.” 

_ “I’m sure you can take a loan from the royal vault to help with that.”  _

“I rather not, that’s the kingdom’s money first and foremost. It’s not at all mine to spend just to keep my company from going under for a short while. That and I don’t think it’s necessary.” 

Gulliver flushes as he adds,  _ “I love it when you talk about your company. Your face lights up and you already look a lot better.”  _

Lilly blushes as she realizes that she suddenly doesn’t feel mentally exhausted as before. She flutters her eyes with love for her Gulliver, “You did that on purpose, did you?”

He struggles,  _ “I will neither confirm nor deny.”  _

They both laugh and soon say good-night to one another before sighing off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles
> 
> *Warning: A Panic attack nearing the end of this chapter and emotional stress

Lilly is currently in the kitchen with the head chef and Constanze as the latter introduces the dishes that will be prepared on the night of the Spiral Banquet. Her dress, well the giant dress was that put on her anyway, was colored pink with matching bows on this day’s white wig. Lilly is biting her bottom lip as she turns pages of her nearly filled up pad of paper full of notes, how in the world the Duchess keeps up with this much information and detail each year must be exhausting. 

Constanze explains, “At the banquet, as always...the royal menu shall consist of the rarest Yorkwell beef...trival Onion soup, Gontra mashed potatoes, steamed yams, freshly baked baguettes, Orwell corn...the finest truffles from Purok.” She stops to take a breath as Lilly joints down the main courts before waiting for the Duchess to announce the dessert. “And finally, for dessert... Wegia stewed prunes.” 

“Prunes?” Lilly questions with wide eyes as she starts at aghast, for dessert?! “Why prunes?”

“Well, not only are they apart of the traditional meal of the banquet, and good for the Grand King’s diet, but they happen to be a personal favorite of mine as well,” she hums with delight while Lilly just takes a minute to process what she just heard before slowly writing down the prunes in her pad.

* * *

By the time Lilly was inspecting the ship with Constanze and Chloe, she started to wonder if perhaps she was honestly more tired of the Duchess' drowned voice. It wouldn't have been so bad if she actively engaged with Lilly and asked for her options of the preparations, but no. Instead, she seemed to love the sound of her own voice going on and on for hours. Lilly had trouble keeping up with how bored she was by the time they entered inside the Oth Ship. 

It was a rather large cruise space traveling ship, decorated in shades of green on the trimmings of the outside and golden interior for the halls and rooms. She liked the bronze brown carpet and iron red walls to break up the gold columns and decorative patterns of fancy swirls. Still, Lilly frowned at the sight of the closed curtains, it would be easier to see the stars outside during this season. She overheard it was going to be located in the Union Gaoth Galaxy this year and she can recall back when she was a child when her parents took her to that Galaxy to watch the stingray migration during this time of year. 

She smiled fondly at that memory that when she noticed they were in an office, she nearly bumped into a wall. The Duchess huffed as she went over and spoke to the scruffy looking Star Nomad looking over some layed out maps on a table. Lilly walked over to see that it was the directions to Union Gaoth and she smiled as she started to look over them herself. Then frowned when she noticed something off about the route. 

“Excuse me?” She got the attention of both Constaze and the map navigator. “I think you made a miscalculation for the route. You seemed to have us going towards-” 

Constanze interrupts by speaking to the navigator first by saying “Pardon me a moment,” before turning her full attention back to Lilly. “Your highness, you mustn't speak out at this time, I’m trying to approve of our ship’s route for the banquet.” She sounded rather irritated, as though she was speaking to a stubborn child. Lilly’s brow folded as she tried once again to point up the obvious mistake only to have the Duchess pull her towards the door and exasperate. “You are here to learn. I’m the one here to inform you, not the other way around.” 

With that, she held up a hand before going back over to the navigator. Lilly felt her pulse tighten with anger. How dare that woman treat her this way! Still, she stopped herself from doing anything rash, and simply just shook her head. Maybe she realized the error before the voyage and corrected it before the ship set off? Maybe even the Queen will? Will Queen Cosmos even be here before the launch? She said she would be so maybe…

Lilly just folds her arms and watches Constanze nod her head with approval at the negotiator before leaving the room, holding her skirts with her head held high, not saying a word to Lilly as they press forward. Lilly gave a look back into the office once before following. 

Meanwhile, Jean feels tired as he shows up with paperwork for Sebastian. He mumbles he’s getting a headache before spotting Lilly and the other ladies of the court passing by them. He tries to wave hello, with her doing the same with a small smile, before both Constaze shoos her away and Sebastian does the same at him. He glares at the ground and watches his friend walk down the hall. He’s heart clenches at the sight of a very disheartening familiar look of deep sadness.

* * *

As Constanze was looking over the main dinning set up, Lilly found herself having a break and was finally allowed to look over some paperwork for her company that she didn’t get the other night. That was until the Chancellor, who arrived along with Jean, noticed her looking over paperwork in the corner of the room. 

“Why aren’t you tending to preparation?” He then noticed her company’s logo and asked what kind of papers she was filling out. This question caught the ear of the Duchess as she turned around and rushed over. 

“Your highness! You should not sign any royal documents without permission of the queen. Or the very least myself.” 

“Then you should be happy to know that I’m not signing any form of royal documents.” 

“What are you signing then, your highness?” Sebastian questions looking down. 

“My family owns a trade company that has been in our family for several generations. Since my arrival to the palace, and the exile of Ex-Baroness Rodmilla, I have been allowed to oversee it,” Lilly says as she flips a few pages here and there. Both Chancellor and the Duchess look bewildered at that, though the Duchess has a few choice words for her. 

She huffs and starts to turn away, “Well, now that you're a princess, you’ll be far to busy to handle this silly side project of yours, especially since you no longer need the extra money for any reason to spend on frivolous things; You can simply ask for them.” 

Lilly takes in a sharp breath, and looks prepared to finally allow herself to lash out, when she is stopped by the Duchess next words to her. 

“Besides, you're too important now to worry about some poor trades company anyway.” 

Lilly’s face pales with the sickness she feels, she puts the papers away and walks off, telling everyone that she needs to go get some fresh air. Sebastian and Jean surprisingly share a look of concern before the Chancellor shakes his head and leads Jean out of the room to inspect the rest of the ship. 

* * *

At mid-afternoon, Lilly finds herself with her back straight and eyes centered forward as she is forced to ‘dance’ slowly with a few books on top of her wig as she’s trying to balance both it and the wig without dropping either. She is walking around the main ballroom of the palace and is performing this stiff dance with Alice as they walk next to each other. Lilly also notices that the Chancellor and Jean are watching her from afar, she wonders if anyone else is also present that she isn’t seeing. 

Of course, Constanze has to remark on Lilly’s performance. “While your dances at pass gathers have been passable, you still lack the delegate nature a true royal has. At the very least, one must learn to dance with poise and grace.” 

Lilly shifts her feet to stop the books from falling as she tries to reply to the Duchess while concentrating on where she walks. “I'm trying. I-I-I just need more practise.” 

“It must be perfect. It is the king's favourite dance.” She snaps at the band that is playing, to keep going as they look rather tired due to playing for over an hour by now. 

Suddenly, Alice asks her which color is correct for the dinner placements. 

“Bone?”

“Eggshell,” Constanze drones. 

Chloe cuts in with a list, “Who sits next to the count?” 

“The duke?”

Constanze moans, “The marquis.”

And so on and so on. Lilly’s head keeps snapping back and forth between the two ladies as they both keep asking the same questions-are they the same questions?-over and over again. Lilly’s head spins as tires to answer each one without falling and Constanze keeps snapping back with the correct answer. 

“Braised or broiled?”

“Fish or fowl?”

“For what?”

“Pekoe or Darjeeling?”

“I-I don’t know” 

“Stand or sit?”

“One or two?”

Lilly’s eyes start to roll to the back of her head as she hears Jean scream to stop the music. She didn’t even notice that she was on the floor with both the books and wig on the ground. People were overwhelmingly crowding her, but she finally stopped the room from spinning when she noticed Jean was asking her to count backwards from ten. 

When she started to do it quickly, he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to take her time and breath. Lilly took in a shaken breath and started again. Her heart slowed down, she wiped the tears she didn’t know she had on her face as her body started to relax. She looked forward to seeing Jean’s face smile. 

“Your Highness you shouldn’t-” 

**SMACK!**

Everyone gasped at the sight of Jean smacking Duchess Constanze’s hand away from grabbing at Lilly. He looked beat red and was ready to fight anyone that dared get near Lilly. He felt a great deal of guilt at himself too for not doing something sooner. 

That’s when Lilly goes to stand, one of the ladies in waiting offers their hand, but she ignores them and simply grabs the book on the ground before standing up straight. She then, without saying a word to anyone, gives the book off to someone and walks right out of the ballroom without another word. 

Jean glares at both the Duchess and the Chancellor before leaving himself. Sebastian and Constanze then stare at each other in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

When Chancellor Sebastian finally found Princess Lilly, he honestly did not know what he was going to say to the poor girl. The last few days were clearly too much for her to take in one go, especially with the upcoming banquet to prepare for! He already berated himself for being so short sighted for not realizing sooner that the girl had a great deal of pressure set on her shoulders and Constanze just had to push her! He dearly cared for her, though it was difficult to admit out loud, yet what Constanze did was inexcusably harsh to a girl like the princess who just left that toxic excuse for a home life. He promised himself that he would have talking to the Duchess, after of course making sure that the princess was alright first. He was fortunately to find out from Jean, who was at least reasonable enough, information that informed him that Lilly was tending to one of her company’s main ships, taking inventory at the moment. 

So, with a slight shaken breath, he marched up the stairwell and aboard the starboard. He was able to spot her right away chatting to some crew member. She had dressed down to a simple uniformed dress of navy blue with a pale white jacket, her hair was tied up in a low braid held together by a blue bow. He straightened his coat and tie before strolling up to her from behind. He cleared his throat and she turned then frowned upon seeing him, he expected as much. 

Just as he was about to address her, she held up a single hand and ordered him to wait one moment. He stayed silent as she finished what she was saying to the crew member, something about recent sales and mark up rates. When she’s done, she still doesn’t outright speak with him, instead she mumbles a simple greeting to him while taking note of some nearby barrels full of different fruits. If this was any other time, he was certain he would’ve scolded her for being so rude. He swallowed his saliva that was building in his month, he had to just come out with it then. 

“I’m sorry.” 

That’s when she turned fully face him with astonished eyes. His legs were shaking and his face flushed with embarrassment and shame. It has been a very long time since he said those words, but he had to press onward. 

“When you first arrived at the palace, I should’ve taken an active role in helping you adjust to life as a royal. I should’ve also been more understanding that you needed more time to...work through being a princess for the first time in your life.” He walks over to the railings to look out at the purple space around them with a heavy heart. 

“You know, you remind me of the queen when she first took up her role as princess.” He turned upon hearing a gasp coming from the girl and found himself laughing a little. “I know, but if you had known Queen Cosmos back then, you would’ve thought the same. She had such a wild side to her. Loved being the center of attention and loved bending the laws in her favor. She hated, absolutely loathed, being told how to dress and how to dance or greet people. Duchess Constanze only knew her once those wild years have calmed down quite a bit, but I was there since we were both young when my father was Chancellor. She even married unconventionally as well, the king wasn’t exactly any form of noble, no not even close. Was born and raised in a pig farm. Let’s just say that, it's quite the story as to how they ended up together, you’ll have to ask her someday.” He frowns and holds onto the railing. It’s calm for another moment and he allows himself to breath. 

“I came here to say that, while I didn’t place an active role, I didn’t exactly help you when it came to this preparation of this banquet. While I can’t speak for the Duchess, I can speak for myself and say that I’m sorry that we pushed you too hard. You’ve already had a hard life dealing with that toxic environment you had to call a home for most of your childhood, you didn’t need to deal with the pressure coming at you all at once. Heck, I reasoned that I was doing you a favor by taking on all the extra tasks off your hands, but even that wasn’t enough I suppose.” 

They let the moment linger before Princess Lilly mumbled and walked over to next to him. She held into her clipboard and looked out at space with him, she had a small tight frown on her face, as though she were in deep thought. 

“What did those people want from the other day?”

He turned and started at her in confusion, then asking her to clarity what she meant. 

“The people that came for court, I noticed that some were merchants.” 

He raised a brow and asked how she knew that, to which she bluntly replied that she knew them from both her days as a child and recent ventures to the market colonies. He swallowed and briefly explained each problem and how he handled it. When she asked about the merchants’ reasons, he looked sheepish as he confessed that he had to turn them away because he had no idea how to help them and asked them to wait for the Queen’s return. He mentioned that they were asking how to arrange their stalls for some upcoming sale. She looked deep in thought again. 

“...Shopping Season creates massive chaos if left uncoordinated. The crowds during such times can leave the market stalls a wreck at best and people nearly killed at worse times.” He’s eyes widened and his month dropped as she went on, she even started writing on a clean piece of paper while talking. 

“The best way to avoid most of the calamity is by separating the stalls into sections by object and material, then by separating those sections into their own mini sections listed by alphabetization. Then they would need to make sure produce and perishable items were near the cooling sections of the individual trade colonies, but not right in them unless they needed to be kept frozen. Any section that has any forms of jewelry and vintage should have extra security; unless it’s one of the impoverished colonies, then said security should be doubled by the food sections. On that note, it’s also best to make sure that the impoverished colonies can have access to food at all, it would be useful to have a few stalls dedicated to helping some poor Star Nomad families to fill out quick forms and give out small boxes with the forms allowing them legally free larger food boxes every two weeks until it’s not longer necessary.” 

She stops writing and rips out the paper she is filling out then hands it over to the Chancellor. He just stands there, gripping the page, when she randomly asks about the banquet’s chosen route for this year. He explains that, while he hasn’t looked into it himself, Constanze has and that she has already approved. She sniffs before taking out another clean page and begins writing on that. 

“While the Duchess claims that it’s none of my business to care about the chosen route for this banquet, I highly recommend that a newer, safer route must be drawn up at once. I don’t know if you know this, but a stingray migration is happening at the same time as the banquet next week and the current route is going to be heading right in the center of it. Not only do we need to be careful not to harm ourselves, but also the stingrays.” 

Chancellor Sebastian is doing a decent impression of a fish with his mouth kept opening and closing. He blinks a few times as he just looks over at the Princess casually taking down more inventory. He has to ask. 

“Ho-How do you know about all of this?”

Before she could answer, the same crew member from before- only now he realizes is the captain of this vessel-asks for the attention of the princess in the lower decks. She exhales and then turns back to the Chancellor. 

“I know because it’s important to know.” With that, she rushes down the stairs leading to the bottom deck with Sebastian just left standing there with widened eyes.

* * *

Lilly is left alone at last after a long day. With all of her work for her company completed for a while, she allows herself this calm moment to gaze off into space. Her body relaxes as her eyes dart around to see the distance stars and planets. This quiet moment in time also allows her mind to wonder about the past days events in reflection. 

She became reminded of her life before when she was a servant in her own home and was belittled by her stepfamily. The anger that has been building for days, she realizes, was because Constanze’s attitude reminds her so much of Rodmilla. Oh sure, she doesn’t insult her by calling her worthless outright, but her actions and dismissal of her opinions say so much more. What right does that woman have to tell her how she should act and what she  _ needs  _ to say or do. Lilly knows that she needs to learn how to be a proper princess, but was Constanze’s ideal match with the truth? That thought has lingered in her head for the past several days on its own, but Lilly just doesn’t think that’s true. Sebastian’s claims prove that the queen herself wasn’t proper, yet she is respected. She wasn’t told how to behave and stood up for her… own beliefs. 

Lilly’s eyes widen as she takes a step back. 

What has she been doing? All this time, she was letting everyone around her define and reshape who she was and her own matter. Yes, she still has a great deal to learn, but at the cost of her own worth?

Lilly narrows her eyes before turning away and walking over to her desk. She takes out her notes from the past few days and looks them over. A sudden idea enters into her mind as she shifts through each page with a smirk. What she was about to do was foolish to most, but she’s gone through daring challenges before. She smiled fully as she took out new fresh paper and began to draw up lists long into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Lilly stands by the Oth ship, proud of herself as she stands before several different species from across the universe. She, along with some assistance from Jean after recruiting him for her planning, was able to get a hold of different kinds of delegates through old contacts. While not all were able to come for one reason or other-most likely because of the empire’s reputation, a great deal still came due to recommendations by her old connects thru network connections. 

She mentally patted herself on the back for getting back in touch with old friends from back then, some of which were already delegates that were more than happy to visit to discuss the idea of the empire drawing in allies by inviting them to the upcoming banquet. 

While some were hesitating to head inside Star Nomad ships, they were convenience after Lilly started pleasant conversations using their native language to help them grow comfortable. It worked surprisingly well as soon enough, she was able to convince them to come to the banquet next week and was able to add them to the list of guests after they left.

* * *

“Thank you for meeting with Chief Rein and staff,” Lilly spoke to the head chief to ask for this meeting with her staff about making changes to the dessert menu. “I hope that this doesn’t upset you that I’m asking for this meeting to begin with.” 

“Not at all, your highness,” The head chief spoke with vigor. “Truth be told, I’m glad you are interested in updating the menu selection for this year's Spiral Banquet. I never really understood the need to  _ only  _ serve plums for dessert anyway.” Many of the staffs’ heads shock as well in agreement. 

“Well, I’m opened to any ideas you have.” Lilly pulled out a white board prior to this meeting and opened a marker. She took the next few minutes to write down the different suggestions the different bakers made as well as the suggestion of a plum dessert that could also be prepared. 

Chief Rein explained, “It will not eliminate the option, but will at least make it edible for the major of our guests. And will certainly be a relief for the Grand King, he hates his diet!” 

Everyone laughs as they wrap up with brainstorming and finalize the, now extended, dessert menu.

* * *

Jean was in the middle of helping Lilly send the final invitations to the banquet when Duchess Constanze stormed into the office they were using and demanded an explanation. 

“I just discovered the outgoing invitations that were already sent outside of our empire!” She waves copies of said invites with anger. “Not to mention the change to the traditional banquet menu! Who authorized you to allow these changes?! This is going to be a complete disaster!”

Lilly simply stood up and stared at the Duchess from across the room. Jean saw the boiling anger show on her face, yet she took in a deep breath and appeared to be calming herself down. Jean stood up and was all too ready to stop Constanze from doing too much damage anyway. 

“I made the changes myself.” Constanze groans and holds her head as if she’s having a headache before responding. 

“Your Highness, I strongly advise against this; this is not how things are done.” 

Then Lilly smirks, Jean smiles as she walks over causally and, gripping the door standing in front of the Duchess who was still in the hallway, replies self-assuring, “Then the time has come to try something new.” 

With that, she softly closes the door, locks it, then goes back to finishing up the final mail. Jean laughs as he hears Constanze stomp away.

* * *

Days pass rather quickly as the preparations come underway for the ball. She was able to speak to the ship navigator, who was able to realize the error and correct it without fail on the spot. Lilly, along with Alice and Jean, went to a variety of different markets to personality had out invites to people who Lilly knew personality. She was a little nervous inviting non-nobility and degataories to the banquet, but managed to convince herself that it was a good idea in the long run and proceeded onward. 

Soon enough, she found herself in the ballroom dancing to upbeat music that would be played along with the classical at the party. She and Chloe were dancing along with the later joyfully stating that she never got the chance to dance like this. Lilly laughed as she playfully balanced a book that Alice was carrying before then passing her off to Chloe. Both of them danced with each other. Lilly smiled to herself watching them smile and carry on, they looked better than they had in days. 

Jean himself was watching in the ballroom as well with a check list of the tasks they took care of. He smirked upon hearing Constanze come into the room, only to gasp and shout how wrong this all was. He rolled his eyes before signing off on the music.

* * *

The day before the big event comes as Lilly walks down the Star North hallway, giving a quick glance at the guards on stand by. Some still look rather timid around her, but overall they stand tall without shaking in their boots anymore at the sight of her. She sighs in relief as she then turns her attention at the closed curtains. She smirks before walking over to one. She takes the fabric and opens the curtains to the relief of every guard and servant nearby; everyone feels delighted at the sight of something besides walls and curtains to look at.

All except one. 

“No!” Duchess Constanze comes rushing in, gapping at the sight of the open curtains with a look of fear. “What will the queen say?!”

Lilly stares at her for a moment feeling empathy at her concerns. She bites her lip and exhales before walking over to the frantic nomad. “I know this is all a big change and I know you're trying to do your duty,” She says as the Duchess gaps at her in surprise. “But I have to try and plan this my way.” 

Constanze then just stands there, looking as though she is contemplating Lilly’s words. Her face turns neutral as she grabs hold of her dress. “Well, then, I certainly hope you know what you're doing.” Then walks away without turning back once. 

* * *

The night of the grand annual Spiral Banquet has arrived. The greater space around the palace of Star North is full of decorated spaceships and boats alike. Hundreds of different beings come together wearing designer gowns and suits. The ship is being docked at port with servants left to right attending to each guest going aboard the Oth upon the large platform with floating lights. 

Princess Lilly is in her bed chambers with Alice helping her into a large gown of her own choosing: a aqua to teal swirl patterned princess dress. She smiles as she helps hand Alice the brushes and combs to help fix her high braided bun and finishes off with a light green ribbon tied around her neck with the bow off to the side. She smiles and thanks Alice for her help just as the bedroom door knocks. Alice heads out to put on her own gown just as well suited Jean comes in with her glass shoes and a smile. 

“Can’t forget about these now,” he says as she helps her put them on at her vanity. 

“Thanks Jean,” she says with a smile and stands once they are on. She turns and gives herself a look in the mirror. “Can’t believe that’s me.” 

“I know, after everything that’s happened this past year.” He looks over then frowns for a moment. “I miss Mara.” 

She shares his frown then rubs his back. “I know. I wish…” She looks off at the windows with a longing look. “But she has other duties to work on. It’s not like she can just come help us with every little task.” 

Jean huffs, “It’s not like preparing this banquet was an easy task.” She rolls her eyes before he continues. “Still, I wish she would at least visit once in a while.” 

She sighs and hugs him before remembering the time. “Oh! We have to get going!” She pulls him out of the room as they both laugh. 

Unknown to both as they left the room, a twinkle of a light flickered outside for a brief moment.


	7. Chapter 7

The ballroom of the Oth ship is packed from wall to wall with guests as everyone is dancing joyfully to the music. Voices of younger delegates are laughing while fine nobility alike are feeling both peppy and proper for once as they too dance happily. Lilly arrives at the sight as Jean whispers a quick good look before rushing over to the other side of the room, seeing that Gabriella has arrived before them and was waiting for her husband. Lilly waved to them before walking to the middle of the dance room. She smiled at the sight of the crowd along with the sight of the open windows. She walked over and saw that the migration hadn't started as of yet, but that the ship had a great view for when it did. 

She was startled by the sounds of nearby stretches before realizing that it was just Constanze looking horrified at the sight of a high ranking Count dancing with the hat merchant. She smiled and found the two men enjoying themselves while the Duchess looked ready to faint. The Chancellor was next to her soon enough and pulled her away for a moment to get some air. 

That’s when the sounds of the royal trumpets blared out. Lilly turned her head to see Queen Cosmos and King Gibbous come right in. Her nervousness became shot up however when the music screeched to a haul. Nobody moved as the Queen just started, near jaw dropped. Gulliver came right up from behind staring bewildered with confusion. Lilly bit her lip as she walked away from the windows. Well, there was certainly no turning back now. She made her way towards the family, Constanze on her heels with heavy footsteps, as the crowd parted a little to let them through. 

That’s when  _ it _ happened. 

Chloe came into the ballroom holding a giant bowl of chocolate pudding, came rushing in from the side kitchen door, not paying any attention, and ran right smack into the Queen. The bowl flew from her hands and landed right to her majesty’s head! Everyone gasped as Lilly felt nearly faint when the Queen fell to the ground in a microsecond. Cosmos was flustered with shocked wide eyes. Lilly stopped in her tracks with shaking knees as nobody moved. 

…

…

“...Hee...hee...hahahah-!” 

Everyone turned to see none other than the King laughing loudly, barely being able to control himself. That’s when Lilly heard another faint laughter coming directly from behind her and turned around, jaw dropped, to see Chancellor Sebastian also chuckling rather loudly. Constanze was beside herself and just started indignant at him. Sebastian tried to bite his lips, but the King himself waved over to him and the Chancellor had to rush over trying to stop himself from going overboard. 

“Oh-Oh dear, this is too rich!” King Gibbous said as he helped his wife off the ground while not trying to fall himself. Another voice then boomed with laughter as every head turned to see the Grand King Travis come into the room from behind, he was barely holding himself from losing it!

“If I had a coin for every time I saw this, I would have three coins,” Sebastian casually said without remorse. “One for you, me and now your wife.” 

Lilly’s eyes could’ve popped out of her face as the three men laughed for a good minute or so. Gulliver looked just as flabbergasted as everyone else, just standing off to the side, watching this all with an open jaw. Everyone else just kept quiet with pure shock. 

Cosmos just looked at the floor, then at her giggling husband and Chancellor, then father, then son, then at the crowd. She looked red against her normal white fur and bit her lip as she took off the bowl from her head, looking down into it. Then she dipped a finger into it and tasted it. 

“Mumm...not custard I’m afraid,” she smirked. “So, you're both mistaken.” 

Then two men groaned while Travis snatched the bowl and a spoon from Chloe’s grasp, one that she was apparently carrying along with the bowl, then proceeded to scoop up a large spoon full and take a bite. 

“Bother all that, at least it’s not prunes.” 

That’s when more people started to giggle at the sight, Lilly herself laughing with bubbly confusion at the sight. Lilly was about to walk forward when Duchess Constanze came rushing from behind looking frazzled. 

“Oh your majesty! Are you alright?! Do you need any assistant-?!”

“Oh I’m fine, I just need a towel,” she said, whipping the pudding off her fur. Then she frowned and added “And an explanation.” 

The laughter died down as the queen was given a towel by a servant and cleaned off her head the best she could before sitting it aside. Lilly sighed as she walked forward. 

“Your majesty, If I may-” 

“Who opened the curtains?” The queen questioned, staring at them with a small frown. 

“This was all Princess Lily’s doing!” Constanze yelled with vigor. 

“What a lovely view!” The king commented as he walked over a little. “Is this right in clear view of the stingray migration? I was really looking forward to that this year.” Constanze looked puzzled for a second before Queen Cosmos pointed something out.

“Why? Why are there other beings besides Star Nomads?!” She shouted looking rather irritated. “And merchants?! Why are there merchants here?”

Lilly shrank a little. “Yo-Your majesty-” 

“I tried to teach her, Ma'am, but she’s just so unteachable-!” 

“Oh hello Carlo!” The king randomly greets a nearby raven being with chest plates. “Cosmos! It’s Carlo! Remember him?!” The Star Nomad in question smiles and waves at the raven. Lilly is puzzled, looking over at her husband as he shrugs. 

“And...then there’s the dessert,” Cosmos finishes staring at a dried patch of pudding on her arm. “Which isn’t a major problem, but I am curious why it isn’t prunes.” Constanze looks ready to continue before Travis cuts in.

“BECAUSE LILLY AGREED WITH ME THAT PRUNES ARE DISGUSTING!! CONSTANZE AND MY DOCTOR CAN. SHOVE. IT. UP. THEIR-” 

“DAD!” Cosmos screams with her flush face returning for a moment. Constanze is now flushed and stammering. Lilly just blinks as the grand king then suddenly wraps an arm around her then bows his head, mumbling thanks, before dashing off stating that the pudding is now all his. 

“Anyway….” Lilly sighs as Constanze tries to go on when the Queen stops her. 

“I want to hear this from Lilly, she’s the hostess and I’m guessing this has her...planning all over it.” She glances back at a now sheepish Lilly as the princess steps forward. Gulliver dashes over to his young wife’s side. 

“Mother,” he simply states with a firm glare, ready to defend Lilly, when Cosmos suddenly smiles. 

“It’s alright honey,” she looks back at Lilly. “While this certainly does break up the traditions, I think you did a wonderful job here tonight.” Lilly blinks as Cosmos walks up and tells everyone to go ahead and continue the festivities. Speechless, Lilly just stands there, her never ending bafflement of how the night has gone thus far. She turns around to see Gulliver smiling and pulls her into a hug and kiss. She feels a fluttering in her chest as she starts dancing with her love with the party starting back up in full swing.

* * *

Jean blinks and watches as the party starts back up again, with a perplexed face. He honestly couldn’t believe that they were able to pull this off and that the rest of the royal family had a decent sense of humor about the whole affair. 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” He turns to see Sebastian of all nomads next to him with his arms behind him and smiling of all things. 

Jean struggles to find words. “Yeah, it is, was, now?”

The Chancellor chuckles, “I do believe that you did a marvelous job providing the princess with help. I came over to say thank you and to talk to you about something...important that has come to my attention.” 

“I'm important sir?”

“Indeed,” he says as he looks out at the people dancing. “I realized that my time as Chancellor will come to an end soon.” 

Jean didn’t know what to say to that. “Oh.” 

Sebastian shakes his head, “Yes, and I haven’t anyone to take over for me when Prince Gulliver and Princess Lilly step up to the throne.” He then smiles as he leans his head down. 

“Do you know of anyone that would make a good apprentice?”

Jean’s eyes dilate and he jerks his head towards the older nomad. “Sir?”

“Well? What do you say?”

Jean blinks and looks back at his wife that is standing off to the side. She looks just as speechless before she smiles and shakes her head wildly. Jean flutters his eyes before joyfully telling him that he would gladly take up the job. Sebastian bows his head in thanks before leaving Jean alone with Gabriella. He exhales in relief, and his heart flutters with excitement, when feels a tug at his sleeve by his wife wanting to dance with him. 

He then pulls her in and they begin dancing away. They both soon start laughing randomly at the wild night they were having, when Jean’s eye catches a figure moving across the windows. 

‘Mara?’ 

The figure, his old friend, wicks, before disappearing once again. 

“Jean?” He looks down at the confusion expression of his wife. He shakes his head and starts dancing once again, this time with a small smile upon his face.

* * *

It would be hours later, when the party was over, when Lilly entered into her bedchambers tired to the bone. It was a long night of dancing and enjoyment, but also anxiety and panic too. She didn’t expect everything to go so wrong yet so right when she first heard that she would be in charge of hosting this party. Just as much as she couldn’t believe that Constanze came to her not too long after the ‘incident’ and apologized. She explained that, while she didn’t fully understand Lilly, she was willing to support and work with her from now on. She felt amazed that even happened at all. 

Just as Lilly walked over to her closet to drop her clothes off into the laundry basket, her darling husband came rushing through the door and shut it. At first, she thought something was wrong, until she saw he’s cheeky face and laughed. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

He comes running over and grabs her from behind, she can feel his smile as he starts kissing her neck, tickling her into giggles. He explains himself as he starts helping undress her. 

“Mother was so pleased with how this night turned out, and how overwhelmed I was at the meeting with her, father, and the colony delegates, that she allowed us to have this night together.” 

Once they finished getting ready for bed, Gulliver laughed as Lilly pulled him down into her bed and started kissing him on the stomach. They kept belting out with joyful laughter as they soon started to go under the covers, cuddling on another, before falling asleep more peacefully than they had in a long while. 

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to create a random squeal for my Cinderlilly story that is inspired by the Disney Cinderella: 2 film. I lifted the plot, characters concepts, and some number of lines to recreate these elements into my story to help shape my version of Cinderella, while also adding in my own elements to create conflict and contrast. I'm posting this as a way to also work more on my Wisp story as I'm still not close to posting any chapters yet and this will stretch out the time while also giving you all something to read from me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a comment at the end.


End file.
